


Rules For Werewolves

by ghostdrives



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, Pack Feels, RIP Allison Argent, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdrives/pseuds/ghostdrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes across an old notebook that Stiles started writing as a sort of "guide to werewolfism-" that is, with the "helpful" additions of everyone else. Curious about Scott and the pack's past, Liam can't help but get sucked in (as ridiculous as he finds the whole thing.)</p>
<p>Excerpts from the book mixed with past scenes and present day reactions as the pack takes a look at their history together.</p>
<p>(major character death warning is only for canon deaths)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreward

**Author's Note:**

> Why HELLO. Here I am, writing a teen wolf fanfiction. On AO3 for the first time. cracks knuckles. let's do this kids.
> 
> Things to note:  
> \- This will probably be made up of a whole lotta shorter chapters.  
> \- The "present day" is actually set at the beginning of season 5, before Shit Goes Down.  
> \- It will be interspersed with excerpts from the "book" and past scenes as well.  
> \- The major character death warning is so far just for actual characters that die on the show- so, mainly Allison.( :( )  
> \- So far the only change from canon i'm implementing is that Stiles and Malia are broken up. Look, I don't make the rules (okay yes I do but). It was 100% mutual and they are still Very Good Friends  
> \- I've gotta say this right now: obviously this would never work in the show. For all their other faults these kids would not write down their experiences with the supernatural in a book like this for anyone to find, especially not in season one where it's pretty much just a couple kids vs adult hunters. So that's just something we're gonna have to get past for the sake of fanfic.
> 
> DEDICATED TO the beautiful wonderful talented Nicky who inspired me to write this by buying an actual book titled "Rules For Werewolves" that was not about werewolves at all, and for falling into this teen wolf and stydia hell with me. high five, u the real mvp

* * *

  

**RULES FOR WEREWOLVES**

by stiles stilinski

_(then written under it in various different handwritings and ink colors, the names getting smaller and smaller as time goes on and there’s less room on the page:)_

and Scott McCall (an ACTUAL werewolf)

+Allison Argent

&Lydia Martin

isaac lahey?

Derek Hale _(this one is written in the same handwriting as “Scott McCall” and is now crossed out; next to it, written in a different hand is)_ don’t involve me in this

 

* * *

  **\- - PRESENT DAY**

“What the hell is this?”

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, Liam.”

Stiles didn’t even look up from the computer or stop tapping the pen against his desk when he answered, but Liam didn’t seem to expect otherwise; instead he threw a book onto Stiles’ bed where it landed right on top of Scott’s carefully taken AP Biology notes. Confused at first, Scott picked it up and flipped through the pages. It was what seemed to be an ordinary notebook: it was ripped, bent and the cover was doodled all over in sharpie, but it looked as though most of the pages had been written on (or drawn on, if the cover was any indication).

Despite this it didn’t take long for realization to hit Scott’s face.

“No way.”

That was enough to get Stiles’ attention. Putting down his pen he spun his chair (maybe a little more forcefully than really necessary) so he was facing Scott and looking concerned.

“What? What? What is it now?”

Scott grinned and tossed the book over as an answer. Missing the catch, Stiles scrambled to pick it up off the ground and take a look for himself, only to react in the same way as his best friend.

“No WAY!”

“Yes way!” A now annoyed Liam responded with a huff. “Are either of you going to explain? It says it’s some kind of rules for werewolves- what does that even mean?” At this Scott started laughing.

“It’s- it’s this thing Stiles started writing when I was first bit,” Scott finally decided to explain to his increasingly irritated beta. “It’s really-”

“-informative! It’s really amazing and uh, informative and took a lot of hardwork and research.” Stiles interrupts before Scott can finish. “Plus I’m not the only one who wrote it, look at all these authors. I completely forgot about this thing, we haven’t written anything in it since-” And at that he broke off awkwardly, sending a cautionary glance Scott’s way. Although a bit more somber looking than before Scott shook his head at Stiles’ worry and continued.

“No, it’s- it’s fine. We haven’t really written in it since Allison died.”

Oh _yikes._ Liam knew that Allison was a sore subject for most of the pack (with good reason) but he still couldn’t help but be curious.

“So it’s like… what? Guidelines or something?”

“‘Or something,’” Scott repeated for an answer, standing up and snatching the book out of Stiles’ hands once more. He flipped open to a random page for an example and read aloud: “‘Make sure to never give a werewolf chocolate. I don’t know for sure if it’ll do anything bad, but they’re like dogs, right? It can’t be good and I don’t know if the local vet is going to be able to treat something like that. Actually, on second thought, give a werewolf chocolate then send me the results so me and Scott don’t have to pay any vet bills and-’”

Stiles jumped up and snatched the book back.

“Yeah alright, well not all of the advice can be golden okay? Plus we still don’t know what’ll happen if you eat chocolate so really that’s important to note-”

“I don’t even like chocolate anyway!”

“And we’re lucky you don’t or you might still be working off that vet bill for Deaton.” Closing the book Stiles made to put it away when Liam made a noise of protest. Confused, the two older boys glanced at him.

“I-I just thought maybe it would be interesting to read.” Was Liam’s embarrassed explanation. Truthfully he didn’t know everything about when Scott was first bit. Sure he’d heard some things, knew it was hard for him but… Looking at him now it was hard to imagine him ever _not_ being a werewolf. He couldn’t help but be curious. Plus if it was as disastrous as it sounded it might even make him feel better about his own entry into the supernatural world.

Scott at least seemed understanding. He shrugged and turned to Stiles, who was shaking his head.

“Listen, some of this stuff is old, outdated, never been edited-” He started faltering at the look on Scott and Liam’s faces. “-and, and come on, Lydia, Kira, and Malia will be here in like ten minutes and-”

“And you don’t think they’d want to read it too?” Was Scott’s answer. “You know, it could be kind of fun.”

Stiles deflated.

“Oh, fine. Fine!” He fell back into the computer chair and tossed the book over to Liam. “Just don’t add any ‘helpful edits’ of your own, alright? I had enough of that from them.” And he jerked his head over to his grinning best friend who reclaimed his seat on the bed. Liam joined him, smiling in spite of himself, and opened the book.

 

* * *

 - -  **FOREWARD**

 

It is a period of supernatural war. During a search for a dead body, a teenager with a misshapen jaw has won his first victory against the world by surviving being bitten by a werewolf. During this time, he discovered that a group of hunters plan on chasing down and killing not only him but any others like him.

Pursued by them and a suspicious older werewolf named Derek, Scott and his handsome best friend Stiles try to manage his werewolfism, save his spot on the lacrosse team and restore freedom to their lives...

* * *

  **\- - SOPHOMORE YEAR**

 

“What are you doing?”

The question was greeted with the sound of a notebook slamming shut as Stiles looked up at his best friend in surprise.

“Nothing?”

Entirely unconvinced, Scott reached over and grabbed the notebook. It took only a moment to read, but when he’d finished and glanced back up he seemed as confused as before.

“Why are you writing about this? Why are you writing _like_ this?”

Amazingly, a look of annoyance passed onto Stiles’ face.

“What do you mean, writing ‘like’ this? It’s- oh my god, you still haven’t seen Star Wars.” Clearly the most important thing to take from that. But it didn’t take long for Stiles to realize that Scott still expected an answer for the rest of the question, too.

“I’m writing down, you know, stuff we’ve learned. About your-” and he gave an extremely suspicious looking glance around the nearly empty library they were in. “-condition. You know, for reference for us, any other tiny werewolves you come across…”

“Yeah, right. ‘Cause I’m sure there are tons of teenaged werewolves running around the world.” Scott couldn’t help but answer, frowning.

“Hey, you never know, okay? If you got bit I’m sure others’ have been bit, or else there’d be no werewolves left, right?” At the “w” word Scott made a shushing noise, looking around just in case- but the only person who appeared to be paying any attention was a librarian who gave Scott an approving look for his use of in-library-shushing.

“Okay, fine. Maybe there are. But I have no idea what I’m doing- how’s that gonna help?”

“Hey now Scottie no way, you’re doing a great job!”

Scott answered with A Look.

“Okay, aside from the whole running off into the woods, almost going after Allison, uh, getting chased by those people…” Stiles trailed off, clearly realizing his attempt at cheering Scott up was not working. “Listen, it’s not your fault, okay? You don’t know anything about being a you-know-what and all you’ve got to go off of is whatever that weirdo Derek decides to tell you, which, by the way, isn’t a lot. Oh, and my incredible movie knowledge and research skills.” Scott can’t help but give a snort at that. “So that’s the point of this. Collect anything that might be useful, document it… You never know, right?”

It still didn’t make a whole ton of sense to Scott, but at this point he was pretty desperate for anything that might work... as well as grateful for his best friend’s willingness to help (even if he did still seem to think the whole “werewolf” thing was way cooler than Scott could still think himself.) So he sighed and started to push the book back towards Stiles.

“Fine, I guess that makes sense. Just don’t- don’t leave it anywhere, okay? And-” As if changing if his mind Scott pulls the book back towards himself, a grin appearing on his face. “And I get to write in it too. Make sure you’re not putting anything too ridiculous.”

“Go for it. _You’re_ the werewolf, after all.”

“Shhhh!”


	2. So You Think You're A Werewolf

**\- - So You Think You’re A Werewolf**

_(Stiles’ handwriting)_

Now your first thought might be to panic, but listen to me when I say: don’t panic. And I don’t mean that in the useless way people tell someone not to panic when something bad’s happened. No, I mean don’t panic because if you panic and your heart rate rises too high you could literally transform and run off and bite and maim and/or kill someone.

Calm now? Great! Let’s move onto the signs that you might in fact be a supernatural creature of the night:

  * Enhanced senses (especially vision and scent)

  * Increased athletic abilities

    * Faster, stronger

  * Having recently been bitten by Something

    * Especially if that bite completely disappears pretty soon after getting it; no scar, nothing

  * Better health

  * An aversion to wolfsbane

  * A suddenly much shorter temper

    * Especially with your best friend, who is only trying to help you

      * (Really, maybe try listening to them every now and then)

  * A strong desire to maim and/or kill

  * You turn into a wolfy creature on the night of a full moon

    * (If this has already happened to you, why are you still trying to figure it out, anyway?)




****  
  


_(Scott’s handwriting)_

 

Or, in case you want to hear about this from the one who’s actually felt it, here goes.

I was bit and, like Stiles said, it was completely gone the next day. I got super athletic (I even made first line on the lacrosse team) and could literally hear almost everything. And I mean anything, like a conversation outside of school as if it was happening right next to me, for example. And I didn’t even need my inhaler anymore and I used to need it sort of a lot.

Actually, most of the things you’ll feel are pretty obviously out of the ordinary. I noticed most of them right away. The real problem is trying to get past the thought of “that’s impossible.” I couldn’t do it at first. No matter how many times Stiles’ joked about me being a werewolf and then seriously told me that I was a werewolf, it just seemed too ridiculous. So my main advice here is: have an open mind. Sure, it’s a little scary. Okay, really scary. But what’s scarier is acting like it hasn’t happened and letting something bad happen. Trust me on that one.

* * *

 

**\- - SOPHOMORE YEAR**

 

“Scott, you’ve gotta stop this.”

“Stop what?”

There were a number of things Stiles could mean, really, but the answer made itself clear as he threw down the notebook and opened to a specific page, pointing at it in annoyance. The page was mainly full of doodles Scott had drawn while bored in class, but some of them were unmistakably him writing Allison’s name surrounded by little hearts.

“This, Scott. Come on, this is ridiculous. Use your own notebooks for your little heart drawings.” Despite the fact that he was trying to sound annoyed, his amusement showed on his face. Only mildly embarrassed, Scott grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages.

“Alright, as if you haven’t probably written 'Mrs. Lydia Stilinski' all over this thing-”

“Have not! I would never tarnish the intellectual integrity of our studies by-”

“You told me the foreword was based off of some Star Wars thing-”

“It wasn’t _just_ ‘some Star Wars thing’ okay, and I wouldn’t tarnish it _that_ way.” A short pause. “Besides, if we ever got married Lydia might not want to change her name because she’ll have won so many awards as ‘Lydia Martin’ already that it would be weird to change it.”

The look of disbelief on Scott’s face was strong enough to speak for itself, but he couldn’t help from commenting on it anyway.

“So you’re telling me you’ve put that much thought into a possible marriage with _Lydia Martin_ , and _I’m_ the ridiculous one? Besides, Allison-”

“What about Allison?”

It was then, as Allison herself took a seat next to Scott and gave him a curious look, that Stiles found himself fighting an internal battle: show Allison the mildly embarrassing doodles of her name and hearts and allow her to possibly see that the rest of the book had stuff about werewolves written all over it? Or keep the secret, but allow such a glorious opportunity to pass him by? His expression must have shown his pain because Scott was silently shaking his head at him and Allison actually looked a bit concerned.

“Are you okay, Stiles?”

“Uh, yeah, fine. We were just talking about how much… Scott is looking forward to studying with you later.” While Allison gave Scott a smile at the news Stiles shot a look of a different sort his way before grabbing the book and standing up. “Alright well I’ve got. A thing. See you guys later.”

“Thanks, Stiles. Hey, hey, thanks!” Scott called out to his retreating back before being met with a raised hand in acknowledgement.

“He’s not mad I took his study partner away, is he?” Allison questioned, turning her gaze back to Scott.

“No, no, definitely not. He likes you. Plus, he actually told me to…” And then he suddenly remembered the ability to bite his tongue and trailed off into silence, hoping that somehow Allison wouldn’t notice.

“Told you to… what?” Well, there was that hope dashed. Thankfully Scott was spared the job of trying to explain to Allison what Stiles’ idea of a “study date” actually entailed (not knowing that Allison had been clued into much the same thing by Lydia) by the sound of the bell ringing.

“Oh, I’d better get to class.” Allison glanced up at the clock and grabbed her bag, but turned to Scott one last time. “I’llll see you soon?”  
“Yeah, yeah, definitely.” A huge smile came with his answer and she returned it- that is, until she noticed he still hadn’t gotten up or packed away his own things.

“Don’t you have class too?”

“What? Oh, shit-”

 

* * *

 

**\- - PRESENT DAY**

“You guys were such… teenagers.”

“Amazing observation, Liam.” Stiles responded dryly before turning to Scott. “Can’t wait for him to realize we’re still teenagers, it’ll blow his mind.”

“You know what I mean! It’s just… so worried about girls, lacrosse, all that stuff.” Liam shrugged.

“Yeah but I mean… we still worry about that stuff.” Scott reminded him. “You know that.”

Liam shook his head. “I dunno, it just seems… different I guess.”

“Well… a lot of things have happened since then.” Was Scott’s cautious reply.

“You know, I kinda get what you mean.” Stiles interrupted, gesturing towards the book which was still open on the pages full of Allison’s name. “I totally forgot about all of Scott’s little doodles and stuff in there, at least.” Scott laughed.

“Right. Sorry about messing with it’s ‘intellectual integrity’ or whatever it was.”

“No, no. Don’t be.” Stiles’ response was surprisingly serious and was met with a grateful, if slightly sad smile from his best friend. That is, until Liam ruined it with an awkward clear of his throat.

“Right, well…” And he turned the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who's read, left kudos (which just sound like that granola bar to me and make me hungry, thanks), commented, everything, etc! High fives for all of you.


End file.
